Ciclo de Sentimentos
by Tixa69
Summary: Primeira Fic HP! Ted Tonks pensa no padrinho e no que sente em relação a este e sobre a morte dos seus pais. A fic tá melhor que o resumo. x


**Ciclo de Sentimentos**

**A/N: **O Universo de HP não me pertence (olha a novidade), senão o Harry tinha morrido com o Voldemort, e poupava a Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Fred, Moody e a Hedwing. ):

* * *

Ted encontrava-se sentado no parapeito da janela da casa da sua avó, Andromeda Thonks, quando o verão terminasse iniciaria o seu último ano em Hogwarts e iniciaria a sua caminhada para se tornar Auror, como a mãe.

O seus cabelos agora cinza da mesma cor do cigarro que fumava, dançavam suavemente embalados pela brisa suave que lhe entrava atrevidamente pelo quarto. Ninguém sabia que fumava, nem mesmo Victoire ou Harry, mas era uma maneira de não se lembrar do enorme vazio na sua vida.

Do facto de nunca ter conhecido os seus pais.

Decerto já vira fotografias deles, já ouvira falar deles vezes sem conta, e por vezes sentia que os conhecia como se tivesse crescido com eles. Mas não crescera.

Nunca sentira a mão da sua mãe no seu cabelo, nem o abraço do seu pai. A sua avó já lhe afagara os cabelos que mudavam de cor sempre que lhe apetecia, como os da mãe, mas o gesto sempre parecera incompleto. O padrinho, Harry, já o abraçara inúmeras vezes, mas os seus abraços pareciam não emanar o calor pelo qual Ted esperava.

Harry e a avó nunca lhe ocultaram nada sobre o motivo da morte dos seus pais, da forma como lutaram, e por quem lutaram. E talvez saber tudo tornasse aquele vazio ainda maior.

Levou o cigarro à boca e inspirou o fumo de olhos fechados, ao expirar perdeu o seu olhar na dança que o fumo do cigarro executava ao mesmo tempo que se desvanecia na escuridão da noite.

De súbito ao longe, distinguiu um vulto de uma coruja, que reconheceu como sendo a do padrinho, uma coruja negra e de porte altivo, esta aterrou com suavidade e elegância no parapeito da janela, ao lado de Ted, que desamarrou o pergaminho atado à sua pata com a mão livre. Uma carta do padrinho, levou novamente o cigarro à boca e soltou o fumo por entre os lábios finos, a coruja piscou os olhos, parecendo incomodada pelo fumo do tabaco.

_"Passo pela casa da tua avó amanhã às sete para te ir buscar para o jantar em minha casa, para comemorarmos o aniversário da Lily._

_Harry_

_P.S.: Podes trazer a Victoire."_

Puxou o cigarro uma última vez e apagou a beata no mármore do parapeito da janela, arrastando-se até à pequena secretária a fim de escrever uma rápida resposta ao padrinho.

_"Às sete o espero, e sim, levarei a Victoire_

_Ted Lupin"_

Amarrou o pergaminho à pata da majestosa coruja, que piou ofendida antes de levantar voo, Ted observou-a até que esta se fundiu com o negro da noite, abriu a primeira gaveta da secretária e retirou o maço de tabaco de marca muggle que costumava fumar, Malboro, do qual tirou mais um cigarro, pegando no isqueiro e voltando ao mural da janela onde estava sentado anteriormente.

Acendeu o isqueiro e queimou a extremidade do cigarro, puxando o fumo logo de seguida com uma tragada longa, que libertou instantes depois de olhos fechados. E lembrou-se do seu padrinho, a figura mais parecida com um pai que alguma vez tivera e pudesse ter, o famoso Harry Potter, um dos melhores Aurors da comunidade mágica, o herói que derrotou o Senhor do Mal, O Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu… Duas vezes. Pensou Ted com um sorriso sarcástico a desenhar-se no lábios e um brilho nos olhos que brilhava entre ódio e admiração.

Sim, Ted odiava secretamente o seu padrinho, o Herói, porque fora na batalha para o proteger que os seus pais morreram, que enquanto o padrinho procurava um dos Horcuxes os seus pais viram a luz que lhes tirou a vida, que devido à amizade que o seu pai nutria por Harry foi ao seu salvamento e a sua mãe seguira-lhe o caminho. Deixando-o para trás, morrendo como heróis e deixando-o sozinho. Deixando um vazio impossível de preencher. Deixando um legado de tristeza e orgulho.

Ted odiava o padrinho, mas também o amava na mesma proporção. Fora na revolução que ele liderou que estes se apaixonaram, fora nas batalhas e missões essenciais na sua protecção que nascera o amor que fora essencial para a sua existência. Fora no sentido de lealdade irrepreensível do padrinho, que o pai apoiou a sua mãe até ao fim.

Ted estava eternamente agradecido ao padrinho, mas também lhe atribuía a culpa eterna.

Harry garantira-lhe um futuro pacífico mas condenou-o a um Presente incompleto.

Harry representava a vida e a morte.

Harry era a salvação, mas também o fim.

Harry era um ciclo de amor e ódio, dor e alívio, vida e morte, alegria e tristeza.

Harry era toda uma miscelânea de pensamentos e sentimentos positivos e negativos com que Ted sempre vivera. E odiava e amava o padrinho por isso.

Apagou o cigarro que chegava ao fim e jogou pela janela, enviou uma coruja a Victoire a convidá-la para o jantar em honra do primogénito do padrinho, James, deitando-se em seguida e adormecendo envolvido pelo corrupio de sentimos que o inundavam desde sempre e certamente nunca o iriam abandonar.

* * *

**A primeira vez que me aventurei a escrever HP, e saiu isto. x)**

**Pensei que o Harry mais cedo ou mais tarde fosse precisar de uma coruja, né? Assim escolhi uma preta como forma de luto pela Hedwing. :3**

**Bem... Se se deram ao trabalho de ler, porque não deixar uma reviewzinha, han? ;D**

**Tixa  
**


End file.
